Planned Features
Version Logs Top Priorities are the ones that are currently being worked on and are the most important. The extra features are suggestions and are less important. They will be dealt with after our goals are accomplished. This page will serve as a list of all the features we currently have in the game and all the features we will have in the game. 'Current Features' *520 professional Maps. *Over 1,000 Monsters to capture, train, and collect. *100 different natures that affect stat growth. *Over 2,000 attacks. *Status Effects like, Burn, Paralyze, Trap, Freeze, and Bleeding. *207 perfectly functioning Abilities with extra features like recovering HP every turn, making a Monster immune to certain types of moves, or making the monster's stats improve in battle. *UV Points system making every Monster unique. *TP Points sysem allowing you to customize your Monster's growth. *Anti hack/cheat system. *Quickly travel to any previously visited area by Flying on your Monsters. *Travel between islands and across rivers and lakes with Hyper Surf. *Fully functional Chat system. *PvP Battling system. *Multi-functional Trade system, allowing you to trade multiple Monsters at a time, trade items for Monsters, or give Monsters to your friends. *Private Messaging system. *Top Trainer Ranking system updated every 24 hours. *Randomized Abilities based on your Monster's Class when caught. *NPC Trainers with challenging Monsters to battle. *Each of the 19 Zones has an Arena Master with incredibly strong Monsters to fight. *A very detailed Monster Dex containing ALL of the information on ALL of the Monsters in the game! 'Planned Features For The Future' The title says it all. This section will provide a list for everyone to know what featuers we are planning to have in Monster MMORPG, to have a more fun game and to give everyone an awesome gaming experience. Move-Sets - The move-sets will be re-made for each monster, also we are planning to add more moves. There are people working on moves right now, so don't worry. New Monsters! - We are always getting new Monsters for the game from talented artists and volunteers. If you are an artist or have a suggested artist to be contacted, you can make your suggestion on the Forum! Professional Graphics Artist - In a few months, more around 5-6 maybe, we will get our own theme for MonsterMMORPG! 'HD Monster images! - '''Artists Henrie and garbagekeeper are currently working on upgrading Monsters in high-quality and more detailed Monsters. Now they have permission to redraw even animatic's works! 'The Lesser Features ''' More Monsters - We are planning to have 10,000 or more Monsters in the game. They will come in time. Artists are being gathered, current artists are working. We'll have a lot of fantastic different Monster styles which will spice up our game! Nicknaming our monsters - Coming very soon! You get to name your monsters anything they want! As long as they don't violate the rules, of course. Currently, you can add Pet names to your Monsters, but they are visible only to you. Item Droppings - Monsters will be dropping some items but they will be hard to catch. You are not supposed to be able to buy them, so good luck! Quests - They will be added once our top priorities are finished. It gives you something to do in the game instead of just battling, finding new monsters, and getting Arena Badges. Friends List - Need a way to keep track of your friends? Don't worry, we'll get there. Clans/Guilds/Teams - There will be a way for members to create their own teams. There will be a clan system in the game. Category:MonsterMMORPG